


Sweet Seduction

by Annika0130



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'public' sex, Comfort, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, minor bdsm elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annika0130/pseuds/Annika0130
Summary: Red decides it’s time for his Datemate to get some sweet tender Love~
Relationships: Razz/Red
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: It's Snowing Somewhere Else: An Undertale Themed Secret Santa 2020!





	Sweet Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninji/gifts).



“Come on Buttercup~ Just gimme one kiss~” Red purred, half draped over the stiff form of his Datemate. 

  
  
His efforts earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs. Only a  _ little _ painful, Razz treated him with baby gloves at times. The other’s awareness of Red’s 5 HP making him soften his blows. 

  
  
(As if Red himself didn’t also come from a murderously dark Universe.) 

_ It worked in his favor when he wanted it to~ _ _   
  
_

He rolled off Razz onto his side of the couch. Grunting with a hand over the spot. His wince only  _ just _ hidden. 

  
  
“RED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I DIDN’T MEAN TO-!” 

  
  
Razz’s concern was silenced when Red shot up, pressing their mouths together. Red’s tongue snaked in to dance with Razz’s before the kiss broke. 

His cute datemate’s face was glowing bright as Red got  playfully grumpily shoved away. 

  
  
“YOU IDIOT-” Razz’s hand pressed to his teeth, the other’s eyes flashing across the room because- “WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW?!”

“Then I’d kiss ya in front of ‘em~” Red said smugly. 

  
  
“THAT’S NOT-!”

  
  
“Appropriate? Since when did I care about such things as  _ appropriate? _ ~ Although with you, I like being very  _ inappropriate~ _ ” Red’s shoe nudged Razz’s pelvis, sending Razz blushing again as he pushed away the teasing leg.

“IS SEX THE ONLY THING ON YOUR DIRTY MIND?!” Razz snapped, frowning.

“Naw, I just love it to see you blush. When ya give in and let me treat you all  _ soft _ ~” Red answered.

  
  
Razz flinched at the sound of ‘love’, once again guilty looking around. 

  
  
Red went on, Crawling closer to Razz until he started backing the other into the cushions. “Just you and me here Sugar~ Our Bros won’t be back anytime soon~ We don’t have to hide, not here, not in this Universe.” 

  
  
_ Things were soft here. They didn’t have to pretend they didn’t Care. That they didn’t Love instead of LoVe. _

“Come on Razz~” Red gently picked up Razz’s hand, pecking a chaste kiss to the inside of the wrist. “You can do it~” 

  
  
“ _ Red- _ ”

  
  
“Just lean in and gimme another kiss~” Red purrs, sockets hooded.

  
  
“ _ Red, I- _ ” 

  
  
“Just a kiss, Sweetheart~ Come on~ I believe in you~”

  
  
Razz shudders at the slight praise. 

  
  
Red gets a grin at the reaction. 

“ _ I believe in you Razz~ You’re so brave~ You’ve been through so much, and you’re still such a strong and amazing person~ _ ” Red said sweetly into Razz’s ear.

Razz shivered again. Finally had enough, Red’s Datemate shoved him away again. 

Red had no chance of getting back up. Not when Razz was straddling him in the next moment. 

“WHY DON’T YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” The agitated Datemate crawled up Red’s chest, pinning the teasing skeleton’s arms with his knees.   
  


Razz pushed down the band of his shorts, releasing his dick. The bright ecto was already at half mast.

He leveraged Red’s mouth open. Thrusting his dick inside once it was wide enough. Making the pinned skeleton choke on his girth as he started throat-fucking him.

Red scrabbled, clawing at Razz’s legs pinning him down. His gurgling wet as he tried to speak. 

  
  
Razz pulled his dick free, leaving Red gasping with drool running down his face. 

“It Took That Little To Quiet You?~ I Would Have Done This A Lot Sooner If I’d Known It Would Shut You Up.~” The aggressing monster purred, pulling harshly on Red’s collar. 

“B-ut ya lik-e my mouth~” Red gasps out snarkily past the restraining collar. 

  
  
“Indeed I Do.” Razz’s other hand fell south, until he was grinding his palm against the cloth covered entrance that had formed. Drawing a moan from Red. “I Particularly Like It When It  _ Those _ Sounds~”

Razz methodically and quickly stripped Red, leaving him barebones as he manhandled him. Forcing Red face-down on the couch. Pressing his face into the armrest as Razz hiked his hips up. Thrusting two fingers into Red’s cunt.

  
  
Working the entrance, scissoring and spreading him wide, thrusting in and out, drawing muffled cries as Red tried to buck into the sensations. 

_ “R-Razz! J-ust fuck me already!” _ Red pleaded, as Razz added another finger.

“No.” Razz drew his hand away from Red’s collar instead, delivering a harsh smack to Red’s pelvis. Drawing a yelp from the startled skeleton. “You Will Get My Cock When You’ve  _ Earned It. _ And You Can Start By Addressing Me  _ Properly _ .”

“S-Sir, just fuck me already!” 

Another harsh blow drags a groan from Red, turning into a moan as another finger is added. Razz’s hand getting wet from all the slick. 

“Care To Pay Your Master Some Proper  _ Respect? _ ” Razz growls. 

“Sorry S-Sir, Pl-ease fuck me.” Red gurgles out as the dominating skeleton curls his fingers, brushing his sweet spot. 

“Much Better Pet~” Razz croons, slipping his hand free to Red’s desperate whine. His hand moved to grip his dick, stroking to add Red’s slick to the saliva coating it. 

Red watched desperately as Razz lined himself up with his entrance. The head of the dick rocking over his clit. 

  
  
Razz pinned the other skeleton’s hips down, forcing Red to be still as he rocked against the red ecto trapped below him.

“ _ F-uck! S-sir! Please just fuck me a-lready! _ ” Red whines, uselessly trying to shift under Razz’s hold to get more friction. 

“Hmmm~” Razz hums. “Be Glad I’m Feeling Merciful Today~” he adjusts his angle, the head of his cock pressing against Red’s entrance. Slowly pressing into his core, spreading Red open around his length. 

The pace Razz picks up isn’t his usual rough domination. It’s slow and sweet. Hitting all of Red’s sensitive spots as they move together. 

Red’s orgasm creeps on him like a sunrise. Lighting him up from the inside out. Razz moves his hold to Red’s wrists. Nipping and sucking at the bare bones as Red’s core tries to milk an orgasm from him.

Red continues to babble sweet nothings and mewling pleas for more. However his Datemate continues to torture him. Continuing to fuck him slowly. 

“ _ Ahhh! Hahh! S-Sir! Please! Fuck me harder!~ _ ” Another of his pleas slipped through. 

“No.” Razz denies him yet again. He forces Red to hike his hips higher, thrusting deeper. 

The sweet noises filling the room grew even louder, as Razz wringed another orgasm from Red. 

Before the other came down from the aftershocks, Razz had already pulled out. Manhandling Red until he was straddling his lap. Pulling Red to sink back down onto his cock. 

Both of them groaned in pleasure as they joined again. Razz encouraged the same slow pace as before. But Red had already started to ride him. This time it was Red who took control as he leaned in to take a kiss. Their tongues tangling for dominance.

_ I Love You _ . 

They said in the sound of their gasping breaths.

_ I Love You _ . 

They said in the sound of moans as Razz stimulated his sacrum. 

_ I Love You. _

They said in the cries of pleasure as they came together. Razz’s cum coloring Red’s ecto a darker color. 

“I . . .  _ Love You. . . _ ” Razz shyly said out loud as they came down from their afterglow. 

Red gave him one of his real, confident smiles. Leaning in to nuzzle Razz as he purrs “I Love You too~”

The two of them sat contently together. Until the muffled  _ pop _ of a shortcut filled the air. 

“WE’RE BAC- ANGEL ABOVE RED!” Edge blushes turning to face the wall. “COULDN’T YOU HAVE DONE THAT  _ SOMEWHERE ELSE?! _ ” 

“The kitchen like last time?” Red teases.

“WHAT-?!  _ NO!!!! _ JUST- GO TO YOUR BEDROOM!”

  
  
Red wrapped his arm around Razz’s shoulders, “Nice to hear ya approve of a round two then~” Shortcutting the both of them away. 

They landed on Red’s messy bed in time to hear an incomprehensible screech from downstairs. 

Red’s chuckles were silenced when Razz tossed a dirty sock at his face. 

  
  
“Must You Live In Such  _ Filth?! _ ” The purple skeleton grumbled, looking at the mess around the bedroom. 

  
  
“I like getting  _ down and dirty _ ~” Red leered. 

“You Won’t Be Getting Any ‘Getting Down’ In Here Until It’s  _ Clean _ .” Razz declared. Face twisted in distaste at the chaotic mess. 

“What?! Sweetheart c’mon!!!” Red tugged at Razz’s shirt, only to get his hand smacked away. 

“. . .What about cuddling?” Red tried again after a moment.

“. . .Maybe. . .” 

Razz let himself get pulled down into a bundle of bones and blankets. 

The two datemates tangling themselves together, clinging close in the quiet peace in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gawd that was sickly sweet. I would have done more explicit smut but it didn’t feel like it would match the mood.


End file.
